Love Transending Dementions
by Sayu-Sento
Summary: A story about a ninja from Konoha landing in the Saiyuki world.
1. The Strange Meeting

Sayu- Hi this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I do not own Naruto or Saiyuki

* * *

><p>~Story Start~<p>

How this all happened I don't know. How can I explain this? Well let me start by introducing myself. My name is Amaiko Harumi. I was adopted by the Inuzukas at the age of five. I'm often called a protégée. I became a genin at the age of four, a chuunin at age six, a jounin at age eight, an ANBU at age ten, now I am 18 and I am an ANBU captain. I have the title The Wolf of the Leaf. I can work in a group or alone. I have three ninja hounds. Their names are Taka, Hanone, and Okami. Until I was adopted they were my family. Now I work alongside them. I am also trusted with the heirloom of the 4th Hokage. If I can master its technique I get to keep one of the two special kunais. This is where my story with _them_ begins.

~Chapter 1- The Meeting ~ Amaiko's POV ~

"I'm heading out to train with the heirloom! Be back soon!" I shouted from the front door. "Just don't die on me!" my mother, Tsume, shouted. "I won't! Come on Taka, Hanone, Okami let's go!" I shouted heading to the training field. Once I got there I pulled out the three-spiked kunai. I channeled my chakra into the kunai. A yellow vortex opened and I jumped in it. My hounds then followed. 'Crap a sky landing again' I thought before hitting the ground with a thump falling into unconsciousness.

~Sanzo's POV~

I had just left with Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. But what the three deities had said bothered me. Apparently there was a fifth person to this party. One the Merciful Goddess would send. We then heard a thump not so far off. When we got there we saw a girl. She had long brown hair. She seemed to be unconscious. Her outfit was mostly black with a pale gray sleeveless jacket. "Who's the cutie?" I heard Gojyo ask. "Not sure," was my only response. "Well we can't leave her here. Demons might attack her," Goku said approaching her. We then heard a deep growl. We turned and saw three large canines. One quickly approached Goku who was just about to shake the brown haired female. It then snapped its jaws at the boy's arm. "Well they aren't very friendly," Hakkai said with a nervous laugh. I then saw the other two hounds take position beside the first one. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gojyo attack them with the crescent moon spear. They quickly dodged and started to attack.

~Amaiko's POV~

I moaned in pain. "Owwww that hurt. Where am I?" I said to myself. I then heard the noise of fighting. I looked up to see four people fighting my comrades. "Oi! What do you idiots think you're doing?" I shouted to the four strangers. "Idiots? These mutts attacked us first!" said the purple haired man. "Mutts? Those are my comrades!" I shouted at him. "Well could you get your _comrades_ to stop attacking us?" said a serious blonde male. "Fine. Taka, Hanone, Okami stand down," I said kindly. They returned to my side and barked. "So that's what happened. Thanks Hanone." I said patting the said hound's head. "Is it just me or is she talking to those dogs like they are actual people?" I heard the brown haired boy mutter to his companions. "As a matter a fact I am. I understand what their saying. As for you four I'm sorry for my friends. They were just protecting me. Not even my family is allowed near me if I can't defend myself." I said bowing in apology. "It's quite alright. They must be very loyal to you," said the young man with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

The purple haired man then approached me. "So what's your name cutie?" he said with a smirk. "For one thing don't call me cutie. As for my name it is Amaiko Harumi." I said coldly to the man in front of me. "Now that I've told you my name I should at least know all of yours," I said taking a step back from the crimson eyed male. "My name is Goku," said the hyper brown haired child. "Sanzo," said the serious blond. "I'm Hakkai," the emerald eyed man said politely. "The name's Gojyo, sweetheart," spoke the purple haired man. He was obviously a flirt. I ran my hand through my brown bangs. "What is with you and pet names, Gojyo?" I asked irritated. Before he could answer he was wacked on the head with a large white fan. I blinked a few times, confused. "Stop flirting you hormone driven water sprite," Sanzo said clearly irked. Goku then ran up to me. "Can you really understand what dogs are saying?" he asked in a hyper tone. I nodded. "That's so cool!" he shouted with an admiring look. "Why are you out here? You could have been attacked by demons," Sanzo said. "Demons? I'm sorry I come from a different dimension. I was training with one of the 4th Hokage's kunais that allow people to travel through dimensions," I said explaining where I was from.

For a split second I thought I saw a look of surprise on Sanzo's face. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go," Sanzo said walking away. "Hey! Sanzo! Can she come too?" I heard Goku ask the serious male. "No. I don't need extra baggage," he said continuing to walk away. I mentally scoffed. I started to make hand signs. "TUNNELING FANG!" I shouted. My body then was then surrounded by a strong contained whirlwind. I then landed in front of the group while creating a large hole. I smirked. "Still think I'm useless." I said looking into the serious man's eyes.

~Sanzo's POV~

I closed my eyes and smirked. "So you are the one she sent." I said opening my eyes looking at her. She was clearly confused. "It's not a coincidence that you're here. I was told by the three deities that a girl with a control the wind and had a spunk to her would be sent to help us." She blinked a few times and then spoke. "Ok if it's not merely coincidence why am I here?" I then told her the whole story."Ok I'll help, but I'm not riding in the same vehicle as him," she said pointing at Gojyo. "Then how will you keep up?" I asked incredulously. "I'll ride Taka," she stated plainly. "Do what you want," I said as I got into Hakuryuu. Surprisingly the hounds kept up quite well.

~Narrator~

So my story with the Sanzo Party began. Here are my thoughts of the group.

Sanzo- Serious, disciplining, too easily aggravated

Goku- hyper, sweet, easily impressed, adorable kid

Gojyo- a flirt, aggravating

Hakkai- sweet, polite, understanding

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p>Sayu- Yay! It's done. I'm lazy so I don't know how often I'll update. Please review. If they are OOC sorry. Btw if you want to know how I look just ask. Bye!<p> 


	2. AN Sorry Lovelies

Hey I'm really glad you guys like this story and it makes me feel bad that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with school and kittens that I've been taking care of. But I plan on typing more this weekend and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by **late**this Saturday or **early** Sunday. Thanks for all the favorites and followings. Love you all. This will be a slow story update because I watch the episode I'm doing the chapter for while I read. The good thing is the chapters will be long because I have about 30 minutes of episode per chapter. See you in the next chapter lovelies!


	3. Your choice!

Before I continue my story I have something I want help deciding in. I have two possible characters that I could add to Kougaiji's group. One is a vampire and the other is a demon. One I plan to pair with Kougaiji and the other is just helping. I will type up the profiles and leave a comment to choose one.

First is the vampire. She is paired with Kougaiji.

Name- Kianasha Sento

Species- Shinsou Vampire (direct descent from the first vampire)

Age- 18 in appearance

Hair- Long, straight, goes to hips, white that turns black at the tips

Eyes- deep blue, warrior appearance

Body shape- lean muscles, hourglass figure, large bust, flared hips

Personality- Harsh, blunt, somewhat distant, warrior persona, honorable, stubborn, protective of those she cares about, secretive of past, brash, slightly unstable, big on family

Powers- Sense auras, control shadows, increased speed, stamina, strength, and intelligence, fast regeneration, move through shadows

Reason for being with Kougaiji's group- Doesn't support the resurrection of Gyumaoh but supports Kougaiji's reason for helping

Next is the demon. She isn't paired with anyone

Name- Elektia Jaganashi

Species- Electric-fire demon

Age- 18 in appearance

Hair- short, feathered, to shoulders, electric yellow

Eyes- crimson, harsh appearance

Body shape- lean muscles, athletic figure, medium bust and hips

Personality- Harsh, distant, bitter, sharp tongued, deceptive, likes playing mind games, fast temper, stubborn, quick to make a plan and take action, flexible with plans

Powers- Control fire and lighting, telepathy, mind control of those weaker than her, incredibly fast, good at breaking seals and locks

Reason for being with Kougaiji's group- Neutral about Gyumaoh's resurrection, dislikes humans, respects Kougaiji's strength


	4. Chapter 2

Yay! Finally a new chapter! I am lazy, but I did it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Chapter Start Amaiko's POV~<p>

I never realized how traveling with people who weren't shinobi could be so _annoying. _The arguments between Goku and Gojyo were constant. I was riding alongside Hakuryuu on Taka when another one of them started. This time it was over a beer. Somehow this argument turned into accusations on who was gay. Thank god Sanzo stopped it. I was just about to throw a shurikun at them too. I also couldn't help but snicker at the way Hakkai commented based on how Sanzo stopped the fight. Though traveling with them was a bit annoying I did enjoy how relaxed the people were.

I was thankful when they stopped for the night. Though my hounds didn't complain I knew they were exhausted. I had also known that because of the severity of the mission she couldn't ask them to stop for my hounds' sake. They stopped at an inn and Goku immediately ordered food. I was relaxed until _another _argument started between Goku and Gojyo. This time though it was about the chicken. I had just taken out some of my shurikun again when Sanzo hit them both with a paper fan and yelled at them again. I chuckled before putting the shurikun away.

I closed my eyes and smiled slightly when the girl sympathized with Goku. Hakkai commented that she didn't have to feel sorry for him; he also asked if she was the one who cooked the food. To which she gave an affirmative answer. When she asked if he liked it Goku said it was the best food he had ever had. Then Sanzo being the blunt one he was asked about the demons in the area were acting. The owner of the place called all demons scum and said all of them were simply acting in their true nature. The girl then said that all demons should die.

This caused my eyes to narrow as I stood up. I had heard the whole story and her reaction just brought back memories of how people treated Naruto when he was younger. They blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. "I'm going out for some air," I told them my voice a forced even tone. I didn't even wait for a response from my new comrades before standing up and heading out.

~Hakkai's POV~

I saw the anger that was swirling through Amaiko's eyes before she had left. I knew Sanzo could deal with the shock Goku felt by himself but we barely knew what this girl would do when she was angry. I looked at Sanzo and said "I think I'll go get some air as well." He nodded knowing what I truly meant. I headed out and found the young woman rather quickly though she looked different. Her normally neat brown hair had a more shaggy appearance now and her midnight blue eyes looked like slits. She was furiously punching a tree and I could vaguely see blood dribbling from where she had punched her fists raw.

I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist before she made contact with the tree. She turned to me her eyes surprised before she sighed and replaced her arms to her side. "The girl's comment seemed to anger you. Is there a reason behind that?" I asked Amaiko genuinely curious to her sudden mood shift from calm to livid.

~Amaiko's POV~

I sat down on the ground and motioned to the ground beside me telling Hakkai to sit as well. "I can't give you the details because it is forbidden where I am from so I will tell you all I can. Her comment reminded me of how the people of my village treated Naruto, someone I protected until he could protect himself. They hated him for reasons that were not his fault and for reasons they didn't fully comprehend. The children mirrored their parents hate though they didn't know why they were supposed to hate him. It wasn't fair to him. His childhood was filled with misery because people find it necessary to find a blame for everything bad that happens to them," I said my claws digging into the ground where I sat.

I looked up when Hakkai sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. It seems you are more understanding then most humans though which is a good thing," he said smiling before standing up. "Come on let's go back to the others. I'm sure they are wondering where we are. We also have to bandage your hands. Next time you are angry it might be better to talk to someone rather than punching a tree until your fists bleed," he said chuckling lightly at the end though I could tell he was serious. I nodded before following him back to the hotel.

When we got back Hakkai got the bandages and started treating my hands. They then started talking that we couldn't blame the humans for their anger because of all the crimes the demons had committed. I glared at Sanzo when he said that people not knowing what was going on justified their prejudice. "It does not. Humans just find something to blame when something goes wrong rather then find out the true reason," I said my anger slipping into my voice. I sighed when Gojyo called humans stupid and judgmental. For once I actually agreed with the perverted man.

When Hakkai mentioned restraints I looked at him. "So they are like seals then?" I asked him. Hakkai nodded he seemed to get that I didn't understand much being from a different world. Sanzo seemed to understand too but I think he didn't care enough to explain things to me. Gojyo then asked where Goku was. Sanzo claimed that he was eating their doggie bags. I raised an eyebrow. "He just ate though he can't be hungry yet. Can he?" I asked skeptical. "Monkey boy is always hungry," Gojyo responded simply. I nodded though I did find it a bit strange. However, I turned to the window when I heard the sound of chopping wood to see Goku helping that girl. Just looking at her made me let out a low angry growl.

My anger spiked when she was stating how we should kill all of them and forcing Goku to agree to keep his secret that he himself was a demon. My feral appearance started showing as my anger continued to mount until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Hakkai giving me a comforting smile. I sighed and reined my temper back in, my appearance once again taking a smoother form. When Goku came back up Hakkai asked if he had told her anything because she probably wouldn't take it well. At that statement Goku hastily agreed.

That is when we all heard laughter. We looked downstairs to see what seemed to be a carnival. Gojyo then said something that made my blood boil. I was about to strike him when Hakkai blew a whistle and said that what he said was too much info. I may not have hit him but he did get bit in the leg by Taka which was decent retribution in my book. I looked back down with Sanzo when one of the carnival men looked up at us. I saw Sanzo's look of shock from my peripheral and I looked down at the man with a glare. That is when Goku spoke up saying he booked some vacant singles and asking for a thank-you from Sanzo. He however gave a sarcastic response. I then smiled at the kid. "Thanks Goku. Usually on missions I camp every night," I told him walking off after Sanzo said that we should stick together and claiming that he wanted some "me time." I however became confused when Hakkai said this was them getting along. Oh well guess I'll have to get used to it.

~Sanzo's POV~

I was lightly resting when a demon tried to attack. I grabbed his wrist and dodged his second attack. I then pinned him down and demanded him to explain what was going on and who was mixing science and black magic. I said I'd give him ten seconds but I shoot after two saying I sucked at math. He then explained that he didn't know who was behind the taboo, and that he was only following Kougaiji's orders. This shocked me he was supposed to be sealed away when Gyumaoh was killed. So I concluded whoever freed Kougaiji had to be who was trying to revive Gyumaoh. That is when the demon claimed I should stop trying to piece it all together and worry about my friends and that they might already be dead. I just said that I knew that they could take care of themselves. Then my gun got shot out of my hand by spider thread.

Then a female demon appeared holding Houmei saying I should spend my time worrying about myself. I was shocked and worried for the girl. The woman then stated that me and the others were now heading south which I guess is her way of saying that she is going to kill us.

~Gojyo's POV~

I was sleeping when I heard the door open. I thought it was one of the others so I told them to go away. However it turned out to be one of the carnival girls asking if she could sleep with me. I told her that I could fit her in. I however heard that it was rather noisy next door. The girl said it was going to get noisier in here. I told her that I didn't mind but I wanted her to trim her nails. I then attacked her. Once I had beaten her I pulled out a cigarette. She asked me how I knew. She had been told I'd be too busy trying to get laid to notice. However, when it came to women I didn't chase every skirt I saw I was picky with what women I slept with.

I then went next door to check on Hakkai. He was sitting there when I asked him if he was alright. I then looked down and saw an ugly fucking demon passed out on the ground. I made a comment that mine was at least a bit better looking. Hakkai then asked if I had checked on Sanzo, Goku and Amaiko. I told him Goku was next door and we would check on him first. Hakkai had just gotten off his bed when a demon was flung out of Goku's room. Hakkai then shouted asking if Goku was alright. It turned out that he was sleeping the whole fucking time when he kicked that demon's ass. Hakkai commented that his weird dream was more of a nightmare instead. I just couldn't believe that he did it in his sleep it was just complete bullshit.

We then rushed over and threw Amaiko's door open to see a mess of blood and Amaiko peacefully asleep. Goku shouted for Amaiko to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at us and then surveyed around the room. "Don't tell me you can kill in your sleep too," I told her not needing another person as weird as Goku. She shook her head no and then put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. Her three giant dogs appeared and they all had blood on them. I realized the whole no one can touch her thing wasn't an expression they actually killed the demon. I took a step back realizing it best not to mess with her while she is asleep or unconscious. "Let's go check on Sanzo," Hakkai said reminding us of our priest friend. Amaiko quickly sprung to her feet following the rest of us her dogs following, one on either side and one behind her. (This is how her hounds always position themselves unless she is riding Taka then they trail a little behind her like a triangle)

~Sanzo's POV~

My arms were tied up by spider thread as the woman told me no one had escaped the Dark Spider Clan, not even priests. I guess she was adding that little bit on for me in case I still had hope that I could get out of this. I was a bit upset with myself that I didn't sense her earlier with her black magic and illusions. I must have been getting lazy. I struggled against the bonds only to have them recoil on me. The woman told me to stop struggling and told me if I did Houmei might live. However instead of complying I threatened that if she hurt Houmei that she would die.

I was then struck on the crown of my head. After I recovered I glared at her with stony eyes. She then said that my spirit was wasted on a human. She then commented that consuming a priest of high virtue lengthens a demon's life and how my title as Sanzo might give life everlasting. In my opinion that was stupid. She then commented how I must be attractive to human women but to her I was simply food. I then smirked. I told her up close she looked different, uglier. Which I think she took quite an offense to. She was threatening to tear me into pieces when my restraints broke. I turned around to see Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Amaiko. I told them that I wasn't going to thank them. Gojyo said he wasn't expecting one and I saw an understanding smirk on the girl's lips. Gojyo then asked if I wanted help destroying the demon in front of me. I told them the more the merrier.

~Amaiko's POV~

The woman then threatened that if they took a step that she would kill the girl. I growled about to bark out that she was a coward. That was until Hakkai said that that sounded like a challenge. He had moved so quickly I had barely seen it. It was easy to believe now that they weren't human. He commented on the woman being too slow and saying she should surrender since she no longer had her bargaining chip, and I looked over at him. "Impressive." I said calmly looking at the girl. I took her from him and gave her to Hanone. "Guard her." I said simply. She nodded standing in front of her. I looked back my eyes and hair once again gaining the feral appearance. I quickly focused my chakra into four little gusts of wind. I then pulled out my shurikun and threw them into the gusts. "Wind Style: Rotating Shurikun." I stated them swirling around me.

She shouted kill them all, and several demons quickly appeared. I chuckled when Goku stated he wanted to end it so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. They then charged us Goku immediately going into the fray. I quickly controlled the disks of wind into a scissor motion to the one headed towards me. I heard as the disks made contact Gojyo complement Goku before saying it was almost as good as his. I saw that the demon I attacked had survived though the disks were still active I pulled them close to me ready for another assault.

I saw Hakkai use his energy to kill two demons at once. The skills of my companions were incredibly impressive. I couldn't help but smirk when Sanzo punched the woman when she said she would kill us one by one. "Unfortunately for you I have no intention of dying. I'd rather stay on the good side of the matriarch of my clan," I said. It sounded better than calling her my mother. Besides that was kind of the reason she was so terrifying. I heard Sanzo ask if that was it and if she had enough. She said she was just getting started when she started to morph her skin changing color and contorting. I gagged finding the sight disgusting. When she ended up a giant spider I sighed. I could only nod when Goku said that was gross and Gojyo made a comment on how it was hard to tell which one was uglier. She then shot her threads at us and Goku started freaking out. I had my jutsu cut me free and was about to release the others when Houmei awoke.

Hakkai commented on how she had bad timing and sadly I couldn't agree more. I sighed though when she screamed then again I wasn't around civilians much and for them I suppose it was a normal reaction. I was about to move to cut them free again when a gunshot rang out injuring the spider and freeing them which confused Goku. It turned out to be Houmei's father with Sanzo's banishing gun. Houmei ran to her father hugging him. He returned the gun to Sanzo who commented that he owed him a finder's fee. She said we were all going to pay which caused me to scoff. She then scooped up her comrades. Sanzo shouted for Houmei not to look, and it was quickly shown why. She started to eat them. My eyes flared with fresh anger. The words of an old friend rang out in my head. _'Those who don't listen to orders are scum. Those who betray their friends are worse than scum.' _"How dare you!?" I shouted my jutsu becoming unstable. Goku commented on how it was gross that she was eating her friends. Hakkai mentioned how she was healing her injuries by consuming the others' power. Gojyo made a comment on how liking to eat men really made her a spider.

The spider then tried to stab Houmei which Goku blocked with is staff. Houmei told him to stop, probably thinking he would get hurt. She still believed he was human after all. I wasn't that concerned though. I could sense his strength. It was at least chunin level if not higher. I then heard the spider ask why Goku was defending humans stating that they were weak and that he was like her and they were the same. I once again scoffed. He may be a demon but he was nothing like her. I then turned to hear Houmei ask Goku to tell her the spider was lying. This caused me to growl. _Why should it matter girl, that boy demon or not just saved your life. _I thought coldly. Goku said the spider was kind of on the level with that fact. Houmei took that as the affirmative of him being a demon. She then started to call him a liar and asked him how he could lie to her knowing how she felt. When Goku told her not to say that, she said to get away from her and that he was a monster. That is when I stepped in and slapped her across the face. "How could he have told you the truth, is a better question. You are blinded by prejudice hatred. So what if he is a demon. That _demon _just saved you," I told her coldly as she held her stinging cheek.

I turned in time to see Goku get smacked away by one of the spider's legs. I also saw Gojyo rush in blindly. "You fool-" I started when I saw him get smacked aside. I turned to my hounds. "We've dealt with summons this large before. You all know what to do get into position." I told them and they sprung off into different directions with beast pills in their mouths. They stopped however when Goku told everyone to get back. I saw his pole extend to an indefinite length to stop the spider. The spider told Goku to stop this and that they could rule beside Gyumaoh forever. I smirked when he said he wasn't interested. "And stop looking at them like they're different or we're better. We're all the same all of us. Well except for the little fact that they cook better than I do." I will always remember those words from Goku. It was the shred of understanding I wish people had in my world the jinchuriki were no different from the normal people of the village however I doubt anyone would believe me.

I had also seen a flash of recognition appear on Houmei's face. She must have remembered when Goku complimented her cooking. "Finally coming to an understanding, girl? He is no different than us when it comes down to it." I stated crossing my arms under my chest. That's when he asked for help. I nodded and pulled a scroll from my pouch. I bit my thumb and spread the blood on the whole of the seal. "Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" I shouted slamming the scroll onto the ground. A whole team of ninja hounds came out of the ground and bit into one of the legs. Sanzo told Hakkai to help Houmei and her father and for Gojyo to help Goku. He didn't give me any orders since I had already jumped in. I don't know what he needed time for, but I was sure I could give it to him. I smirked when Sanzo said "Let's take her down." I then turned to hear Gojyo make another of his smartass remarks.

~Hakkai's POV~

I stood in front of Houmei and her father while the other three fought. I then heard her ask who were and what were we. That is when I started to explain the true reason all of these demons were acted how they were. How it wasn't on their own free will, but some outside force was making them. Well, some of them. I then told her to be careful with blanket judgments. I then turned to her. "And Amaiko's behavior, well let's just say she's seen several people use blanket judgments and she reacts very negatively to them. Please try to forgive her." I asked. Houmei just nodded saying she would. That is when I turned to see Sanzo's scripture move to bind the spider's legs just like the hounds were doing on the leg Amaiko was focused on. I heard Gojyo tell Goku that now was his chance to end her. Goku extended his pole and stabbed her in the abdomen killing her. I then saw Amaiko collapse to her knees and I went over to check on her.

"Amaiko are you alright?" I asked watching her pant as her sweat dripped to the floor. "She'll be fine. She just spent a bit too much chakra to prevent us from simply dispersing in the chaos. She is just tired," a voice stated. I looked down to see a small dog sitting there. "Were you the one that just talked?" I asked. The dog nodded. "My name is Pakkun. You are lucky though. Had it been any other shinobi trying to keep that up they would have died," he said calmly. "Died? But I thought her chakra was just similar to chi." I stated calmly. "Not exactly, chi is physical force of will and the body; at least it is where we come from. Then there is mana the spirit or life energy. Chakra combines the two into a force that can create these seemingly illogical situations, like the wind disks. If the chakra is depleted the user dies, having depleted both spirit and body energy," the dog stated. "However she is someone with a vast amount of chakra so it isn't to be worried about," he finished. I nodded not really having a response to the new information.

~Amaiko's POV~

The next morning we were preparing to leave. "Are you sure you are alright?" Hakkai asked me. "Yea, the chakra I lost restored itself quickly enough." I told him simply. I turned to hear the innkeeper ask us if we were leaving so soon. Hakkai turned and confirmed this stating we have a long way to go. I then heard about Goku saying Houmei wasn't going to see us off. I frowned seeing how sad the boy seemed. Sanzo confirmed what Goku said reminding him of the events yesterday. I simply growled glaring to the side. I then perked up hearing Houmei ask for Goku to wait. I turned on Taka and saw her holding out a box to Goku. I smirked seeing things were going to be fine and faced forward. Though I still listened intently, she asked him to forgive her offering the box to him. It was enough for me to hear her admit she was wrong about Goku to clear my mind of the fog of anger. I couldn't help the wolfish grin that crossed my face at how quick Goku forgave her and thanked her for the box.

We were traveling again and Sanzo mentioned that it was obvious they knew what our plans are. "Well did you expect this to be easy?" I asked with a smirk. Hakkai nodded and commented how we were going to stop the resurrection and Kougaiji. He mentioned how we were having enemies revived left and right. I nodded in understanding. Sanzo then mentioned how he couldn't concentrate with the two in the back, which made my eye twitch. I wanted to throw the kunai at them as they fought over the food. I heard that Hakkai was trying to ignore them and sighed when he said that he really couldn't tune them out.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p>My views of the group now<p>

Goku- He isn't as naive as I thought before, but he is a good person

Sanzo- My thoughts on him haven't changed much

Gojyo- He is very immature along with being a flirt

Hakkai- He's kind but worries a bit too much for a person he barely knows


End file.
